Richie Rich: Teen Series
by 414fanatic
Summary: Richie Rich and his friends have now become teenagers, and here are their epic adventures! Please give me feedback,stuff youd like to see and whatever else you think it could use.
1. End of Summer pt 1

The scene opens up to a skyline view of Richville. It's a pretty big city, kinda like New York City on a smaller scale. There's a mountain in the distance, and an ocean on the west side of town. The Rich mansion is right at the bottom of the mountain, and it zooms into Richie's room.

"Let's see here…" Richie said grabbing his iPhone. He dialed Freckles and put it to his ear.

"Freckles, get Kin and Pee Wee meet me at the front of the school, I wanna put on a little concert before school starts tomorrow." Richie said after a few rings.

"Ok, but…"

"Aight', see you there." Richie said interrupting and hanging up. "Cadbury!"

"Yes Master Richie?" Cadbury said poking his head into Richie's room.

"Can you put the amps, mic, stand, cords, and drums into a van and send it over to the school?"

"Right away Master Richie." Cadbury replied, "And don't forget your parent's party tonight,

Richie grabbed his Les Paul guitar and took the elevator in his room down to his garage. He grabbed the keys to his Escalade and pulled out of his garage. About twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the front of the school, right behind the van. Freckles and Kin were already there, but there was no sign of Pee Wee!

"Where's Pee Wee?" Richie said, jumping out of his car.

"I tried to tell you that he was at the zoo, but you hung up before I could tell you!" Freckles said.

"Someone's not a good listener." Kin chanted while tuning his bass.

"Shut up. Anyway let's set up before a huge crowd comes."

They walked over to the van and slid open the door and started to unload the van with the help of the driver.

About halfway through, Freckles asked, "Where's the mic?"

"Right here." the driver, Ol' Mike, said.

"Where?" Freckles asked.

"I'm Mike!" Ol' Mike said.

"No we mean the microphone!" Kin said.

"Oh God, Cadbury sent Mike to drive the van and didn't put the microphone in!" Richie said.

"Great how are we gonna do this now?" Kin asked.

"Okay, Freckles and I will get the mic, Kin get Pee Wee for the drums. Cool?"

"I could always play the drums." Ol' Mike said.

"No way!" Freckles said.

"Let him talk. What do you know about drums?" Kin asked.

"I can play civil war drum commands." Ol' Mike said.

"Stick with Plan A guys. Swag out!" Richie said.

Kin ran over to his car and jumped through the window and landed upside down in the passenger seat. He maneuvered around and got in the driver's seat. He turned the car on, and started to play A Shot in the Dark by A Day To Remember. He stepped on the accelerator and sped towards the zoo.

'Hope I can find him!' Kin thought to himself while head banging to the song.

He pulled up to the Richville Zoo, and tried to run into it, but was stopped by security.

"What do you think you're doing?" the big, black security guard asked, picking Kin up by the collar.

"I have to find the drummer for our band." Kin said rather timidly.

"A Chinese guy in a band? Yeah right. No ticket no entrance." he said throwing Kin back ten feet.

Kin did a reverse roll on the ground and landed feet first. The guard didn't look impressed.

"I have to find another way in." Kin said to himself.

Meanwhile, Richie and Freckles had just arrived at the Rich Mansion, and cars were everywhere!

"What's all this?" Freckles asked.

"I forgot, my parents are having a party!" Richie said.

"What's the big deal?"

"We can't go into an upper-upper-upper class party looking like this."

"Good point. We could sneak through the garage!" Freckles suggested.

"Let's do that." Richie said turning around.

They parked the car outside the garage and went inside a door at the far left. The garage was really dark, and they were looking around for a light switch.

"I think its right here." Richie said flipping the lightswitch.

To Richie and Freckles' surprise, there were two people getting it on in the garage!

"Oh Jesus!" Freckles said shielding his eyes.

"That's uncalled for." Richie said covering his eyes.

The two people apologized, put on their clothes and went back inside. As they were leaving, Reggie walked in with an attractive looking girl.

"Oh, uh Charlotte, this is Richie." Reggie stammered. 

"Yeah nice to meet you. Reggie can you go get a microphone from my room?" Richie asked.

"You go get them." Reggie said.

"There are people upstairs they can't see me like this!"

"Just give me like five minutes."

"I've changed my mind." Charlotte said walking back into the house.

"Ok fine, where are they." Reggie asked.

"They're in the closet of my room." Richie said.

Reggie walked over to the elevator and hit the button to Richie's room.

"And grab me a Red Bull!" Freckle's said.

"Whatever." Reggie said before the doors closed.

Richie and Freckles walked outside and looked up five stories to Richie's windows.

"Where's your closet!" Reggie yelled down.

"Go past the basketball court and it'll be behind the dance floor." Richie yelled back.

"Thanks, oh and here's your Red Bull, Freckles!" Reggie said throwing it down.

The Red Bull smashed against the ground and exploded all over Richie and Freckles.

"Reggie you faggot, just bring down the mics!" Freckles yelled up.

"Fine." Reggie said chuckling.

Reggie took the elevator back down and handed Richie a box of microphones.

"Thanks dude." Richie said.

"Whatever." Reggie said, walking back inside.

"Queer. Let's go." Freckles said getting back in the Escalade.

Richie got in and they drove off toward the school. They turned the corner to the school, but they were stopped by a big, black construction worker that mysteriously looked like the guard at the zoo.

"Sorry boys, the roads closed." the worker said in a very deep voice.

"Um, alright when will it be finished?"

"Like, eight or something." the worker said.

"Fuck dude that's like three hours." Freckles whispered to Richie.

"I know. Is there a way we can get around?" Richie said.

"No there's not. And looks like you can't turn around either." the worker said looking behind them.

Richie and Freckles turned around, and saw a huge line of cars behind them.

"Dude this is really important can't you please let us by?" Richie said.

"Can't man. Just listen to the radio or something." the worker said walking away.

"Damn dude what now?" Freckles said.

"We have to sneak past them." Richie said.

Will Kin find a way into the zoo? Will Richie and Freckles get back to the school before it get's dark? Find out next time I update! Hope you liked it!


	2. End of Summer pt 2

"What can I do?" Kin said to himself.

Kin was sitting on a bench and looked around the zoo entrance, but couldn't find anything. Kin leaned back and look into the sky. Then it hit him. Not an idea, a banana.

"Who's the punk?" Kin said grabbing the banana and holding it up like a boomerang.

Everyone stared at him, and Kin started to blush. Then another banana hit him in the back of the head. He whipped around and held the banana back up. Monkeys were standing on the wall laughing at him.

"That's it!" Kin said, peeling the banana, "But how do I get in there?"

Kin pulled out his cell phone and called CJ.

"Siege, get down to the zoo. We gotta get me in the zoo."

"I'm playing Xbox man!" CJ said.

"I don't care. This is serious."

"Fine, hold on." CJ said hanging up.

Meanwhile, inside the zoo…

"And this class is the monkey exhibit." the uninterested zoo guide said.

"This is boring!" one kid in the group of children yelled.

"I know." the guide said to himself.

"Yo guys, let's split." Pee Wee's friend Ashton said.

"Ok man." Pee Wee said.

The group looked around for the chaperones, who were all asleep on a bench, and walked away.

"What are those guy's doing?" Penny yelled, pointing at the back of the exhibit.

Kin was being hoisted on top of the wall by CJ, and he lifted up CJ and fell off into the exhibit.

"Thanks man." Kin said hitting CJ in the back of the head.

They sprinted toward the fence of the exhibit, hoping not to be seen, until CJ tripped.

"Go on without me!" CJ yelled.

"Get up!" Kin said.

Monkeys had been watching this and started to laugh.

"Stupid monkeys, laughing at me." CJ said.

The monkeys kept on laughing, until they saw something that made them freak out and run away.

"This can't be good." Kin said.

They both turned around, and saw a gigantic gorilla. It roared and pounded it's enormous chest.

"Run!" CJ said.

Kin and CJ sprinted away with the gigantic mammal bounding after them. Kin and CJ scrambled up the chain link fence. They fell over and landed on their backs.

"Oh my Jesus! That was intense." CJ said chuckling.

"Shut up and help me find Pee Wee." Kin said breathing really hard.

They got up, and saw the group of kids staring at them.

"Awkward…" CJ said.

"Anybody seen Pee Wee?" Kin asked the group.

"Zzzzz, what?" One of the chaperones, Mrs. Crabtree, said, jolting awake.

"So has anybody seen him?" Kin repeated.

"Yeah I thought I saw him go that way." Penny said pointing to the food court.

"How old is she?" CJ asked.

"Seemed like she was a baby a few years ago." Kin said.

"Who is this we're looking for?" Mrs. Crabtree said walking up.

"Uh no one that you would need to worry about…" Kin said awkwardly.

"Yep and it's definitely not Pee Wee." CJ said laughing to himself.

"Hmm, there's something mysterious, but I just can't put my finger on it. Carry on." Mrs. Crabtree said.

"Let's go." Kin said, pulling CJ behind him.

Meanwhile at the construction site…

"This is taking forever. I'll call my dad to bring the Rolls Royce." Richie said.

"Red Bull?" Freckles said.

"There's some in the Phantom's fridge." Richie said putting the receiver to his ear.

"Dad can you get someone to drive the Phantom down to the school, it's an emergency." Richie said after a few rings.

"I don't think that's possible son. Every available chauffeur is on valet duty. You're just gonna have to hang there until it's over." Mr. Rich said.

"Ok dad, I understand. See you tonight." Richie said hanging up, "Let's run home."

"Are you insane? I'm not a big distance runner man." Freckles said.

"My house is closer than yours. We'll have time to do it." Richie said.

"Fine, but if I collapse from sheer exhaustion, I'm gonna make you carry me."

They got out of the car and sprinted for their lives. After about five minutes of running, they couldn't do anymore.

"We'll, never, make it." Freckles said in between breaths.

Then in the distance they heard country music blaring. They looked around but couldn't find out the direction it was coming from. The sound was getting closer, and closer, and closer until an F-150 came rolling up with two girls in the front.

"Gloria!" Richie said.

"Sarah Nell!" Freckles said louder.

Sarah Nell slammed on the breaks and screeched to a halt.

"What are you dumb asses doing?" Sarah Nell said.

"Well that's a friendly how-do-you-do." Freckles said.

"Whatever just tell me where you're going."

"My place." Richie told her.

"Get in." Gloria said.

The two boys hopped in the bed of the truck and Sarah Nell stepped on it.

"We're going a bit fast." Freckles said.

"I know what I'm doing." Sarah Nell said drifting a corner.

"How did you…" Richie said in confusion.

In about five minutes, they got to his house.

"Thank you so much!" Richie said.

"Remember our date tomorrow!" Gloria called after him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Richie said.

"Oh shit, Richie we got like thirty minutes until it gets dark, we gotta hurry." Freckles said.

"That leaves me no choice. Stay here!" Richie said running into the garage.

Freckles waited, but none of the twenty garage doors opened.

"What is he doing in there?" Freckles said to himself.

Then he heard it. It was right above him! There was a Blackhawk flying right above him! Richie was flying the helicopter and had some serious looking headgear on.

"Get in!" Richie yelled throwing down the rope ladder.

Meanwhile at the zoo…

"There he is!" CJ said jumping on the back of a very muscular person. Only it wasn't Pee Wee.

"What do you think you're doing you punk?" the large tattooed guy said in a deep deep voice.

"I, uh, thought you were someone else! Heh, heh, don't kill me!" CJ said running away.

"What did you do?" Kin asked.

"Well I sorta jumped on top of Muscles McStrong over there and he's pissed.

"Just don't pay any attention to the mean man CJ." Penny said in a motherly tone.

"Ha ha. Very funny Penny."

"There he is!" Penny yelled.

"Shit where?" CJ said cowering behind Kin.

"Not the guy you're talking about. Pee Wee!" Penny said.

"Now quit acting like a pussy and get out from behind me, people are staring." Kin said.

"Kin? What are you doing here?" Pee Wee said walking up to them.

"Don't talk just come with me." Kin said grabbing him.

"Oh my gosh! There's a black hawk! Japan's attacking!" a man who looked very old and had a walker said while walkering away as fast he could.

"Kin, I'm dropping the ladder, come on up!"

"And that boys been spying on us! Die you Jap!" The man said lifting up his walker to take a whack at Kin.

"No, it's my friend Richie." Kin said covering his face.

"I've got my eye on you sonny." the old man said.

Kin grabbed on to the ladder, and one by one, Kin, CJ, Pee Wee, and Penny climbed up the ladder.

"Nice to see you Commander Richie." Kin said saluting Richie.

"Nice to see you too soldier. Now sit down and hang on!" Richie said.

Richie choppered away as fast as he could, and got to the school very quickly.

"Looks like the roads finished." Freckles said.

"Just in time!" Richie said, landing the helicopter on top of the school.

Everybody sprinted down the fire escape. Kin even jumped down two stories on top of a dumpster.

"Let's hurry! It'll be dark in ten minutes!" Freckles said.

"What song are we playing?" Pee Wee said.

"Downfall Of Us All!" CJ said.

"If you insist!" Freckles said, getting ready for his favorite song.

Richie, Kin, and Pee Wee started to do the Yadda Yadda thing, and Richie jammed on the guitar when they were done. Freckles started singing, and it was epic. A crowd had gathered around them, and CJ was crowd surfing, and everybody was jumping up and down. When they finished the song, everybody cheered, and the cops pulled up!

"Pack up the stuff!" Pee Wee yelled.

The police took out nightsticks and started chasing people, and everybody else threw all the stuff into the van.

"To the Escalade!" Freckles said.

They all sprinted to the car with cops after them. Richie pulled out a wad of cash and dropped it. The cops ran past, but turned around after they saw what it was.

"Quick thinking Rich!" CJ said.

They jumped into the car and sped away to Richie's house.

"Can we get my car?" Kin said.

"No." Richie said.

"Ha! Failure!" CJ said punching Kin.

Everybody laughed as they pulled into Richie's driveway.


End file.
